Remarked
by ZoeyAndStark4Evaa
Summary: Written by ZoeyAndStark4Evaa, and KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome. : Please comment, and enjoy. ; Zoey Redbird Holland get's Marked. How WE think the book should have went. x
1. Miracle

I was shopping with my best friend/sister, Sarah, him. I stopped, frozen, in front of our favorite store that were going to enter. I couldn't believe it. This wasn't supposed to happen. I had a good life. I had a good boyfriend, even though sometimes he could be a butt-head. I had good friends, and a very good family. My life was perfect. Why did this have to happen? I was so afraid that my family would disown me and that I would have to go feeling abandoned. What's going to happen to me? I thought, panicked as heck.

"So, now I convinced Sam to go easy on your boyfriend, so Heath won't have complain on you, and you complain on me saying what an idiot he's being. It's a big vicious cycle, one that I do not want to go through again. Zoey? Zoey, are you listening to me?" Sarah asked as she turned around to look at me.

I couldn't say anything. I was too dumbfounded. Then I felt a pain inside me and fell down, trying to hold on the glass of the store. My vision fluttered and I saw the tall man in a long coat walk towards me.

"Zoey Redbird Holland! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" The tall man said, the tracker.

"Zoey! Can hear me?! Omygosh, y-your forehead!" I looked up and saw Sarah scared to death. She was pointing at my head. I put my hand to my forehead, and felt it. I was Marked. Terrified and feeling that this was all real, I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Thankfully there was one in the Food Court, which was right across from "Forever 21".

"Zoey! Zoey, come back!" I heard Sarah yell behind me, but I didn't look back. I ran straight to the private bathroom, not wanting to got to the busy public one. Tears started coming down as I saw the outline of the Crescent Moon.

"Daddy, I need you. I can't do this without you. It's just too much. I thought everything was finally looking up, then this happened. Poppie, I don't know what to do!" I said through my tears, while looking at the mirror.

I missed my dad so much. He died of a heart attack a year ago. He was so smart and wise. Every time we had troubles, he would just say that we have trials to learn from them, and never give up. One day I called him Daddy, but he said that everybody called their dads that. He wanted something unique, something special. So I called him Poppie. I missed him so much. I needed him to help me through this. I hoped my very awesome mom would help. I was just so scared.

"Zoey, open this frackin door!" My sister yelled through the wooden door of the bathroom. Leave it to her to be a Scif Fi dork, and one of the popular girls in school.

"No! Just leave me alone!" I yelled. (Some people would consider it as a whimper.) That was definitly _no_t my best reaction.

"Zoey-Connolie, I know you more than anyone. You need someone right now, and I'm the best one for the job. Now open this frackin door or I'll turn into that big ol' wolf who was misunderstood and blew the three little piggies' house down!" I giggled. My two year older sister was definitely one of a kind.

"Fine." I groaned. I unlocked the door and saw my older sister with her hands on her hips.

"Mind telling me why you ran away?"

I looked at her like the answer was obvious. "Uh, let me think, hmmm maybe because I just saw Tracker and got Marked?" I replied trying unsuccessfully to hold back more tears.

"Oh, Zo, it's okay. Come here." She said with pure sincerity and hugged me.

"What am I going to do? If I don't go to the House of Night, then I'll reject the Change and…and…." I bawled. "If I do then I'll have to leave you guys and not you ever again!" I cried into her shirt. This wasn't me. The only time I ever cried that much was when my dad died.

"Zoey-Connolie, you're not gonna lose us. Just because you're going to a vampyre finishing school where everything's going to be different, doesn't mean that we're not going to be sister anymore. Plus, you're gonna have so much fun there. I mean, vampyes are hot. You're gonna do fine." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back. "What am I going to tell mom?"

"The truth , you crazy. What do you think?" She gave me a "Duh" look.

"I don't know. I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. She'll understand…hopefully."

"That makes me feel oh so better." I gave her a look.

"Hey, if she's having one of those days, then don't listen to what she says. You know that she'll love you no matter what. Plus, if anything bad happened, remember Grannie Redbird and I are always there for you."

I gave her a big smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now let's go and face the cruel, cruel place called our house, shall we?" Sarah asked giving me her arm.

I gave a big air of breath and connected mine with hers. "We shall."


	2. Unexpected

The ride home was awkward. My sister, Sarah, kept blabbing on about you-know-what, that's right- Vampyre Finishing School. How to deal with boys, how to meet new friends, jeeze, did she think I was two? Speaking of two, it's my favourite number. (Kind of ironic, isn't it?) Anyways, I just couldn't put the fact that I would have to change lives, leave my perfect life that I have already, and start fresh. Yep, my life sucked.

"You will enjoy your new life. Trust me." Sarah gave me a reassuring smile, "Just e-mail me alot, I will come for Parent Visitation Nights. Promise."

Her eyes went back to the road, and I wish that the whole situation was as easy as she thought it was. We pulled up in the driveway, and got out of the car.

Oh, and my Dad's name is Wayne. I wish he was here for me right now, he was always understanding. My Mother Rose, is very loving. I just hoped she approved of my new life. We walked up to my door, and walked inside my house. My Mom was where I usually found her, the living room couch.

"Mama?" I used the word I used to call her when I was, I don't know, six?

"What is it baby?" She looked up from her book, and her eyes widdened when she saw my Mark.

"Oh baby! Come here." I walked over to her, and she hugged me, letting me totally ruin her shirt with my tears, "It's okay. Go pack, and I will drive you myself. Sarah can come too." She looked over at Sarah, "Can't you?"

Sarah smiled, "Of course."

"Excellent!" My Mom yelled, "I love you. Go pack. Everything yours." She kissed me on the forehead, and I went to pack.

I basically dragged my feet to my room. I grabbed a suitcase out of my closet, and placed it on my bed. I packed basically what I would need. Black t-shirts, (I mean, what else do Vampyres wear?) my favourite pairs of jeans, polka doted socks, (Hehe, polka dots.) and my sweaters. I also packed my bathroom bag. (Filled with my makeup, moistorizer, toothbrush, etc.) I almost left Otis The Shish (Couldn't say fish when I was two) on my pillow, well, Vampyre or not, I don't think I could sleep very well without it- so I included it.

A knock was heard on my door, "Can I come in?" My Mom said, her head peeking in.

I swallowed hard, "Sure." I took a big breath, "Come on in."

She walked in, and helped me pack.

"Are you okay, baby?" My Mom asked, worry thick in her voice.

"Not really." I admitted, "I have to chage lives!"

"It's okay, baby. I promise. All will be well." She patted my arm, and Grandma Redbird walked into my room, a huge grin spreading across her face.


	3. Accident

"Grandma! What are you doing here all the way from the Lavender farm?" I ask my wonderful Grandmother as I went to hug her. I breathed in as I smelled the beautiful scent of lavender and sage. Grandma had a lavender farm about 45 minutes away from here.

"Well, I felt that something was happening to you, so I called Sarah. Surely enough, she told me you were Marked, as I thought. I knew one of you would be Marked. Our Cherokee blood is strong in you two. I'm so happy for you, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."

I broke from the hug, but still held onto her arms. "I wish I had the same enthusiasm as you." I said looking down.

"Oh, Zoeybird, everything will be fine. If I didn't know that, I wouldn't be acting like this. You have to have confidence, not only in yourself, but in your new Goddess." Did I forget to mention? The Goddess Nix is the goddess of Vampyres.

I looked up at my Grandma. I loved her so much. She reminded me of my dad. It's ironic, though, because Grandma Sylvia Redbird is my mom's mother. It still doesn't change the fact how similar and calm they both are/were. Actually it makes sense if you think about it, because my mom met my dad through Grandma. Dad was a writer who loved to learn about different cultures and meet new people. He was so creative. Sometimes it would boggle my mind of the things he though of. Anyways, one day he was traveling through Oklahoma to Texas and saw a flier for a Powwow nearby. He was intrigued and went. That's where Dad met Grandma. They got a long great. Grandma (being the sneaky person she is) convinced my dad to stay a few days longer. What he didn't know was that Mom was visiting my Grams the day after the Powwow. So you can say she matched my parents together.

"Zoey? Are you okay?" Grandma asked me putting her hand on my chin and lifting it up.

"Yeah, Grandma, I'm fine. I'm just really nervous."

"You don't have to worry, my young one. We're all here for you." She gave me a reassuring look and a smile that lighten the entire room.

"She's right Zo-Co. I mean it's Grams we're talking about. She's always right, even though sometimes it's annoying." Sarah said entering my room.

"The wise are never annoying. The listeners don't understand and so they turn and blame it on them."

"Yeah, yeah, Grams, whatever floats your boat?" I smiled at them. I was going to miss my family so much, but I had a feeling that I was going to have a bigger one at the House of Night.

"Zoeybird, I finished packing your belongings for you." My mother said behind me. I went to her and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" I cried tears filling up my eyes, yet again.

"It's okay my Zoey Joy. Everything's fine. Listen to us. Everything's going to be alright." I held on tight to her and made a mess yet again on her blouse.

"Promise me you won't abandon me." I said still in her shirt.

"Of course we won't. What kind of question is that, Crazy?" I heard Sarah behind me.

"Just promise." I replied as I moved my head toward her.

I saw her put her hand out like saying an oath and said, "I promise I'll never forget your abandon you , because that's just rude." I smiled.

"Honey, your mother and I promise that we will always help you and never leave you behind. We've done that all your life, and we will keep on doing it until we pass on." Grams said sincerely as she walked right in front of me, and touched my cheek again.

I still held onto my mother, not wanting to let her go. I looked at everyone and was glad that I had a family that supported me. Then I heard my phone ring. I got out of my mom's embrace and checked the Caller ID. It was Heath. Great. This will be fun. I've been ignoring his texts and calls, not wanting to deal him also. I knew I had to face him sooner or later.

"Hello". I answered nervously as I gave my family a smile and went out of the room to the back yard.

"Hey, Zo. You've been ignoring me all day. What's that all about? Is it because I had some bear at that party?" I heard Heath say.

I sighed. I had totally forgotten about the incident that happened a few nights before. You see, Heath was a football player at Broken Arrow High-where I go- and , after sixteen years, won against Union-our rival school. At the after party, Heath kept on drinking and drinking. I personally hated what alcohol did to people and always argued with Heath about that. That night, as I said, he kept on drinking and drinking, and then he went to the deep end. When I told him I wanted to leave and called Sarah, he blocked my way and became really intimate. We talked about…you know... dancing on the bed… before and I told that I would do it once I was ready and with the person I truly one-hundred percent loved. At that time, his drunk self seemed to forget that. So, I pushed him off me and ran out of the place.

Sarah noticed that there was something one my mind so I had to tell her that Sam (her boyfriend and quarterback) was giving Heath a really hard time of playing right so he put all his bad feelings on me. I knew if I told her the truth that she would smack Heath across the country for doing something so stupid.

"Zo, are you there?"

"I'm here. Heath listen we can't be together any more. I…I-"

"Listen, Zo, I know what I did the other night was idiotic, but we finally beat the crap out of Union. I had to celebrate."

"Bullpoopie. Heath, you knew better. Plus, it wasn't just that night, it was other nights before. I can't take this anymore. Besides we won't be able to see eachother anymore, anyways." Yeah, I know telling a guy that you want to break up and that you're leaving for good over the phone is a douche-bag move, but I had no choice.

"Why? Zoey, what is going on?"

"Heath." I took a deep breath. "I got Marked today. I'm leaving for the Tulsa House of Night as soon as I can."

"Wait, what?! Zo, we can still be together. That doesn't change anything." I sighed. He was being way more hader to handle than I thought.

"Heath, I told, I was going to break up with you anyways. I can't have you as my boyfriend. I'm sorry." I said and then hung up not letting him to say anything else.

I took another deep breath and was starting to go back in the house, but then my vision started to blur. I started to fumble, and then fell tripping over a massive border. Then everything went black.


	4. Arrival

_Darkness. Darkness was all I could comprehend. Until I saw her face. A_  
_beautiful women stood before me, a smile curving her perfect lips. Her hair_  
_was long, and black, the ends a golden colour, and her hair was layered. Her_  
_eyes were a hazel colour, not sure whether to decide to be green, blue, or_  
_brown. She was freakishly perfect._

_"Hello Zoey Redbird." The mystery women smiled at me._

_"Wh-Who are y-you?" I stuttered._

_"I am known by many names... Changing Woman, Gaea, A'akuluujjusi, Kuan Yin,_  
_Grandmother Spider, and even Dawn..."_

_She smiled at me, and touched my cheek with her hand._

_"But you, Zoeybird, my Daughter, may call me by the way your world knows me_  
_today, Nyx." Her smile widdened._

_"Am I dead?" The words escaped my lips, without a second thought._

_"No my U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. You are far from dead." She dropped her hand slowly,_  
_"Zoey Redbird. I name you my eyes and ears of the world today."_

_"How am I supposed to be your eyes and ears? I can't even parallel park!"_

_Her smile stayed, "You are old beyond your years my U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. You can_  
_accomplish many things. You're special Zoey Redbird, and special can be_  
_amazing." She came up and hugged me. "Remember, I love you, and Darkness does_  
_not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good."_

_Then the Goddess Nyx, the Vampyre Goddess, pressed her lips to my forehead_  
_where my Mark lay, and the dream shattered._

_***_

I opened my eyes to find me on the infirmary bed. Just, it seemed unfamiliar.

"Zoeybird! Are you awake, baby?" My Grandma's voice slit across the room.

"Uh-hum?" I mumbled.

"Oh great! Your awake! Zoeybird, your Mark has been filled in." Grandma said.

"What?!" I yelled, "That's impossible!"

"Look for yourself, U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Take a look." She handed me a compact  
mirror, and I looked at my Mark.

The outline of the Cresent Moon was filled in. It made my Cherokee features  
stand out.

"How? How did this happen?" I asked.

"We were hoping you would have an answer to that question, Zoey Redbird."

A beautiful woman stepped out from behind the wall. She had long blond hair,  
with black highlights, and her hair was layered. She had green eyes, and a  
curvy body, skinny as heck, and she had great boobs. (I wish I had great  
boobs.)

"I said, we were hoping you would give an answer for that question, Zoey  
Redbird."

"I- I don't remember m-much." I stuttered, "I was at home with my Grandma,  
Mom, and sister. I tripped on something outside." I took a deep breath, "Then  
I remember waking up here."

"It is normal to experience memory loss when fainting." My Grandma said, "Oh,  
and Zoey, this is the High Priestess of the House Of Night, Neferet. Just  
think of her as a normal school principal."

I could have kissed her.

"Yes. Yes, of course it is." Neferet said.

"Oh, and my last name is Holland." I said.

"Well, one of the perks of beginning a new life, is choosing a new name. If  
you could choose a new name, what would it be?" Neferet asked.

I didn't hesitate, "Zoey Redbird."

"Then from this day on, you are Zoey Redbird. Are you ready to begin your new  
life?" She asked me.

No.

I gulped hard, "Yes."

"Excellent! Oh! I almost forgot.. Each new Fledging is paired up with an adult  
Mentor. I will be your Mentor." She smiled warmly at me.

"Bye Zoeybird. See you soon. I will call you tonight to see how you are  
doing." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Grandma." She hugged me tighter, and let go, leaving the  
room.

"So, Zoey Redbird, are you ready to begin your new life?" Neferet asked,  
smiling.

"Yes I am." I smiled in return.

We walked out the door, to begin my new life.


	5. Introduced

The hallways narrowed a bit towards the right each time. We walked slowly,  
obviously she was giving me time to ask any questions or make small talk.

"It's really pretty here." I said.

"It sure is indeed." Neferet said.

I saw a few cats scurrying down the halls.

"Cats?" I asked, "What are cats doing here?"

"Cats have always been closely allied with Vampyres. There are loads of cats  
here." Neferet said, "Fledgings have some cats as well."

"Do you think I could have a cat?"

"If one chooses you. you will belong to him or her." Neferet explained.

"Chooses me?" Jeeze, I must sound stupid.

"Yes. Cats choose their owners, we don't own them." She smiled sideways at me,  
"I have a cat named Skylar. He is a giant cat, and a really terrible bully."  
She laughed, "But I adore him. I have two affinities, which some people would  
consider 'special powers'. My main affinity is for cats. I have a connection  
with them, that is unusual for a Vampyre or Fledging. My other affinity is for  
healing."

"That's really cool!" I didn't know what else to say.

"That my dear Fledging, is just the tip of the 'cool' iceburg." She chuckled.

I laughed, "What time is it?"

"Nearly 5:00 AM, that means classes have been out for about two hours."

"AM?" I was sure I heard her wrong.

"Yes, AM. Classes begin at 8:00 PM, and end at 3:00 AM. Vampyres have long  
prefered the night." She chuckled, "Your roommate will help you, as will I."

I nodded slightly, "Do I have a schedule?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot!" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a folded  
sheet of paper.

"I will read it in my room." I said.

"Okay. Here we are."

We stopped infront of a building that looked like it belonged in a fairytale.  
The walls were made out of bricks, with vines covering some places. It had new  
windows, a new room, new doors, and had flowers planted infront of the  
building. It looked very homey. We stepped inside, and Fledgings scattered the  
Dorm Lounge. They stared at me, well, not at me. They were staring at the Mark  
at my forehead. Gosh, my Mark is filled in, deal with it already.

"Ladies, this is Zoey Redbird. Treat her well, and welcome her to the House Of  
Night." Neferet announced.

We started walking to my dorm room, some Fledgings channeled their 'hello's'  
as I walked by, and smiled warmly at me. Some even tryed to not look at my  
Mark. I appreciated that.

"Neferet. Can I walk Zoey to her room, please?" A girl asked.

"Sure, Aphrodite. I am sure Zoey would much prefer if someone her own age  
escort her to her dorm room." Neferet said, enthusiastically.

Aphrodite? What a wierd name.

"Of course! You know I am always happy to help you Neferet." Aphrodite said,  
smiling.

"Okay. I will leave you now Zoey. My office is beside the infirmary if you  
need me. Good luck, I am proud of you." She hugged me quickly, "Don't worry.  
All will be well."

With that, Neferet turned away, and started to walk out of the dorm, everyone  
treating her with respect on the way out.

"Coming, Zoey?" Aphrodite asked.

"Coming!" I followed after her.


	6. Symbol

"So, how long have you been here, Aphrodite?" I asked very awkwardly trying to say something as we went upstairs.

"A year or two. Best thing that's ever happened to me. Trust me."

"You had bullpoopie parents?" I asked automatically, but quickly covered my mouth feeling embarrassed.

She laughed, "Basically, yes. They tryed powering me. But, I soon got annoyed. That was when Nyx saved me by Marking me."

"I have amazing parents. Well, parent." I frowned a bit.

"Parent?" Aphrodite asked, confused.

"My Dad died a few years ago." I frowned, and choked back tears, "I miss him alot."

"I feel bad for you." She murmured, "At least we're friends." She smiled.

I smiled back, "Yep. Thanks."

"Here we are."

We stopped infront of a door similar to the others in the dorm. It was labeled with the number 13. Lucky thirteen. Great. Aphrodite opened the door, and a girl was sitting on one of the beds brushing her hair.

"Ohmygosh! Come in y'all!" A girl motioned for us to come in.

We did.

"Zoey Redird, Stevie Rae Jonhson. Stevie Rae Johnson, Zoey Redbird." She smiled, "See you later Zoey."

With a quick smile for me, she left the room.

"Welcome to your new home!" Stevie Rae twanged.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"It's kinda' scary isn't it?" Stevie Rae said.

I nodded, fighting back more tears.

"It get's better. I promise." Stevie Rae said.

Oh nuh uh! Stevie Rae was a total okie!

She was wearing Roper jeans, (The ones that are way to tight, and have no back pockets. Jeesh, no back pockets, who could find that attractive?) a cute top, with a jacket on, a cowgirl hat, and yep. Cowboy boots. And myself.. jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. Ugh.

"Dinner is in ten minutes, just wear one of the jackets or sweaters with our symbol on it, and you will be fine." Stevie Rae said.

I didn't argue, I was to hungry. "Okay."

I went in the bathroom, and put on a sweater, fixed my hair, applied mascara, and lip gloss. (To hide the fact that I had been nervously biting at my lips.) I walked out of the bathroom, and she was already ready.

"Let's go."


	7. Beautiful

We arrived at the Dining Hall. (It looked like a normal High School Cafeteria.) It looked so different. Chandeliers hung from the roof, and there was no windows. At all.

"Here's the cafeteria" Stevie Rae said as we entered.

"Wow." Was all I could say. I stopped right in center see how different it was.

"Come on Zoey. You're slower than pig on a sweaty hot day." I heard Stevie Rae say in front of me and she grabbed my wrist. She took me to the table that had delicious-but heathly- looking food.

"So here's where the food is. This is where you'll get the food everyday. We have different meals a lot. My favorite's when we have Oriental. Yumm. Oh, and as you can tell, the school's really health conscious. "

"Yeah, I can see that. So where do I sit?" I asked; as I got my food.

"With me, silly chicken." She led me towards a picnic table full with kids. I tried so hard not to notice the staring, but I failed miserably. I saw people just stare at me, people who were obviously were talking about me, and people who tried not to. We arrived at the table, and I saw them turn. It's weird, I didn't seem them looking at me like I was a freak. I saw them looking at me like I was welcomed.

"Zoey, these are my friends. There's not much, but we still have more fun than anyone in this entire school. Right, guys?"

A girl with caramel colored skin and soft black hair spoke. She was beautiful. "Pssh yeah. These people don't even know-"

"The meaning of 'fun'." A girl with blonde hair finished for the other person, with a smile.

"These are the Twins." Stevie Rae said to me as we sat in front of a guy and the two girls. I gave her a confused look. They looked exactly opposite. "They're not blood twins. Shaunnee here is from Colorado." She pointed to the caramel girl. "Erin's from here. Good old Oklahoma."

"Then why are you guys called twins?" I asked still confused.

"Just because they're not blood related doesn't mean that they still have the annoying habit of being the other's half. They're basically soul twins." Stevie Rae answered for me again.

"Hey, we can-" Shaunne said.

"Answer for ourselves." Erin finished. I finally understood.

"See, here at the school we have masses of miraculous happenings that some would call preposterous. It makes perfect sense that we would have soul twins here." The guy with short brown air said with a professor-like look on his face.

"Prepi-" Shaunne began.

"Whatee?" Erin finished.

"Preposterous: A happening that doesn't make sense. Basically it means absurd or ridiculous. " Stevie Rae explained to us.

"Now, why couldn't of you say that-"Shaunne began again.

"Instead of being your annoying self." Finished Erin.

"Because, you need some sort of learning instead of texting during every class." The guy told them. I liked these guys already.

"Oops, I can be so absent minded sometimes. Zoey, this Damien. He's the smartie-artie of our group."

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"Welcome to the House of Night, Zoey. You are going to love it here." Damien said to me.

"Thanks." We all went back to eating.

After a while, I decided to look around the lunch room. Then, I saw him. The most beautiful guy I ever saw. He had dark brown hair, and it was kind of moped, but short hair. It covered his chocolate brown eyes, on his pale skin. His Sapphire Cresent Moon rested on his forehead, making him look hotter, but he looked sad. Wait, sad wasn't the right word. He looked lonely. I then noticed that he was sitting alone. Actually he wasn't. He was sitting with a big white lab dog at his knee. I was a little because I thought only cats roamed around this school. That didn't stop me from still feeling sad from him. I knew what it was like to feel like an outsider. I mean, I just got Marked and it was completely filled in. It wasn't just that. At Broken Arrow, I also felt like an outsider. I did have some friends and people seemed like they respected me, but I saw through the façade. I wasn't like other kids there, and if it wasn't for my sister or Heath, then I probably would have been those kids who the got bullied. You wouldn't want to get on my bad side, though. Anyways, for some reason I felt a connection with that guy. I didn't know why, though.

"Who's that guy?" I asked and nudged over his direction.

"Who, Stark?" Stevie Rae said looking his direction. I nodded.

"We should've known he'd be the first guy you'd notice." Erin smiled.

"After all, he is the hottest guy in school." Shaunnee joined in.

"Yeah, too bad he doesn't talk anymore." Stevie Rae said.

"What do you mean, 'anymore'?" I asked.

"Well, he was the coolest guy here. He was a bad boy a little, but super nice. He was kinda like those cocky-nice guys that us girls love so much. He was actually in our group alot if he wasn't with Erik and those guys." Stevie Rae smiled a little as she said this guy Erik's name. "Then this past summer, after he came back from the House of Night Olympics, and stopped talkin' to people. Every time we tried to get him to talk, he would tell us to leave him alone and go somewhere else. Whatever happened with him changed him a lot." Stevie Rae said with a sad expression.

"Yeah, it sure sucks. We miss that hunk of handsome a lot. Right, Twin?" Shaumme said.

"Heck, yes Twin. He sure was something." Erin said.

"He was two of the only guy friends I had that except me being guy. In fact, he once warned a kid that if he ever called me a ** again that he would rearrange his fingers to spell '**'." Damien smiled at the memory.

I smiled back. This Stark guy sure sounded like an awesome person. I wondered what could possibly happen that he isolated to everyone.

"Hey, guys." I heard a guy talk behind me. I turned around and saw a tall handsome man with short brown hair that brought out his green eyes.

"Hey, Erik." I saw Stevie Rae smile but then quickly took it away. She then got up and hugged him.

"Hey, Stevie Rae." The guy, who I assumed was Erik, said as he hugged back.

"Zoey, this is Erik Night, and yes that's his actual dad's last name. He was my first friend I made here. When some kids made fun of my clothes as I was going to my first class, Erik here, told them to back off. He took me to my classes, and since then he's been my personal bodyguard." She smiled at him as she talked and still held onto him. I could tell she liked him.

"Hey, nice to meet you." He said and offered me his available hand. I swear if I didn't know any better, I would've totally thought that they were going out.

I shook his hand and said, "You too. I'm Zoey Redbird, but you probably already knew that."

"Of course, but hey if anyone gives a hard time, then give them to me. I'll handle them for you." I smiled at his shown of testosterone.

"I'll try to remember." Then I finally noticed that here was a guy behind him. "Who's this?" I asked.

"I'm glad you noticed. This is Jack. He's my new roommate. He's new here just like you." Erik said as he moved out of the way to show this skinny boy with blonde hair.

I put my hand out to him. "Hey, nice to meet you, Jack. I'm glad I'm not the only new one here." I said making my smile bigger.

"Hey." He said shyly.

"Welcome, Jack. This is our small little group. You can sit with us if you want." I heard Damien say, and saw him smile wide.

"Sure." Jack also smiled.

"Let's get our food, and then sit down with everyone else. Okay?" Erick asked.

"Sure." Jack said happily. They walked away and Stevie Rae and I satd own again. I was so relieved that I wasn't the only new one here.

"Looks like Damien has a new boyfriend." Erin sang.

"He's cute too, in a dorky kind of way. Awesome pick." Shaunnee joined in.

"Will you two be quiet? Besides, he's not even gay. "Damien blushed.

"As if!" The Twins both said. Stevie Rae and I laughed. I was going to have a blast with my new friends.


	8. Spotlight

I was walking down the hall towards my first class. (Stevie Rae pointed it  
out.) When, I saw him. Stark was standing outside of my classroom door.

"Hi." I said, and smiled at him.

He looked at me, and I remembered he never spoke.

He smiled though, and said, "Hey."

"My friends said you didn't speak!" I gasped.

"I don't. Your hot though." His cocky grin was back.

"Thanks. I guess." I said, feeling awkward.

"It was a compliment." He laughed.

"Oh. Thanks." I said, and laughed back in return.

"Hey, umm, I have been wanting to ask you this all day... umm... will you go  
out with me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Yes!" He hugged me, and kissed my cheek, "I have class." He said.

But the cheek wasn't enough for me. I pulled him to me, and he smushed him  
lips into mine. My mouth opened, and his tongue explored my mouth. I pressed  
myself against him, and deepened the kiss even more. His hand went under my  
shirt, and back up so he cupped my breast in his bare hand. Bare except for my  
lacy black bra.

"Uh-hum!"

We jumped apart to find Stevie Rae standing there, giggling.

"Hey." Stark said.

"You spoke!" Stevie Rae said.

"Yep." Stark said.

"Incredible..." Stevie Rae whispered, "It's class time, Z."

"Okay. See you tonight Stark, 7:00, your room?" I asked.

"Yep." He gave me a quick, sloppy kiss on my mouth and said, "See you tonight,  
Z."

My lips tingled through my first class.


	9. Recited

So here's the whole chapter. It's short, but hopeuflly it's still good.  
Classes went by fast. Since I came in the middle of the day, I only had two classes left. Both good and bad for me, Stark was in those two. When I saw him arrive, I tried so hard not to blush, but sadly it didn't work.

I gave my Lit teacher the note that I had to give everybody and she told me to sit anywhere I liked. Luckily, Stevie Rae was there, so I could at least pay some attention while Stark was there. Throughout the entire class, I kept looking a thim and he kept looking at me.

"You just meet the guy and you're already smitten." Stevie Rae said next to me, but I kept on staring at Stark.

I was so glad that Lit was over, so I could finally pay attention in the next one. Just my luck, Stark was in that one too. Stevie Rae dragged me to the front where Erik was standing at. I smiled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's smitten." I whispered to her was we sat down.

She blushed. "W-what are you talking about?" She stuttered.

"Oh, Stevie Rae, you're not fooling anyone." I smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now sssh, class is starting."

"Now, class we have a very special treat. You all know Erik Night., right? Well, to help us with our monologues, he's going to recite one for us." Professor Nolan, our drama teacher, told us.

Erik stood up and started to recite his monologue. The entire time I saw kept on looking at Stark. Every time he would look my way, I would turn away. Then, when I turned to him, he was also looking at me and our eyes locked.

"Her father lov'd me; oft invited me  
Still question'd me the story of my life  
From year to year, the battles, sieges, fortunes  
That I have pass'd"

Erik began but I kept on staring at Stark. I turned at Stevie Rae for a split second and saw Erik stare right into her eyes. I looked back at Stark and saw him get up. Then he started to recite too.

"She wish'd she had not heard, yet she wish'd  
That heaven had made her such a man; she thank'd me,  
And bade me, if I had a friend that lov'd her,"

Stark kept staring right into my eyes. It was as if we were both staring deep into each other and trying to look for each other's soul. He was speaking so beautifully. Erik was a genious at speaking, but Stark... Stark was a whole other subject. He stopped and Erik began speaking again.

"I should but teach him how to tell my story  
And that would woo her. Upon this hint I spoke:"

Then they both started to speak together.

"She lov'd me for the dangers had pass'd,  
And I lov'd her that she did pity them."

They both ended it by putting a kiss on both mine and Stevie Rae's forehead. I blushed and looked at Stevie Rae. We both looked at each other and sighed. Life was definitely good.

**SORRY WE HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


	10. Issues

Stevie Rae and myself stood with the rest of the class to cheer. I mean,  
Stark never spoke, and he just did a monologue just recited one to Stevie Rae  
and I with Erik Night.

"Zoey?"

I turned towards Stevie Rae, "Yeah?"

"Should I ask Erik out?" She said, blushing a little.

"Most definitely! You two would be great together." I said enthusiastically.

"Okay! I will go now." Stevie Rae twanged, and skipped over to Erik.

"Hey."

Stark walked over to me, and hugged me.

"Why did you start saying the monologue with Erik?" I asked, confused.

"Because, I wanted you to know how much I care about you." He blushed.

The warning bell rang.

"I have to go, I will see you tonight, Z." He kissed my lips quickly amd  
slopingly, "See you later, Z"

***

"Hey, Z!" Stevie Rae twanged.

"Hey! What did he say?" I asked, eager to know the answer.

"He said 'yes'!" She practically yelled.

"You ready S?" Erik said coming out from behind the wall.

"Always." She hugged me, "Later, Z. Good luck tonight with Stark."

I hugged her back and she trotted along after Erik. Sighing to myself, I went  
to my dorm room. Halfway to my room a girl named Elizabeth stopped to talk to

me.

"So, how did you get Stark to speak?"

"I don't know. I wasn't even expecting it." I gushed.

"Well, back off. He's mine; he'll always be mine." She flipped her hair, and  
walked away.

Rolling my eyes, I also walked away. "Issues. That girl has major issues."


	11. Moment

THE WALK TO STARK'S ROOM SEEMED TO TAKE FOREVER.

Like seriously, I walked around for a good twenty minutes just to _find_ Stark's room. But- as it is- it just proves my freakish inability to fit in. I hated starting a new life, away from my friends, school, and my _oh-so-perfect, dark_ home. Although, that fact I really didn't care about anymore.

Stark's room was in room 19, and I approched the door slowly, afraid that I found the wrong room. I knocked swiftly on the door, and waited for Stark to answer. The door creaked open, and Stark looked out.

"Hey, Z." Stark greeted me, his cocky grin was back.

"Hey." I said, smiling eagerly back at him.

He placed his hand in mine, and pulled me gently into his room, closing the door quickly behind him. His room was a wierd red colour, with hardwood flooring that had to be new. He had a King-Sized bed perfetly positioned in the middle of his room, placed at his right wall. He had a desk with a newly looking computer on it. It included a printer, scanner, and even an amazing sound system. Also, over by the left wall, there was shelves. CD's, books, an iPod, a cell phone, a few pictures of him, and what it looks like- his family, and even a pile of magazines. Beside the shelves was the bathroom, with the door covered in posters of a few bands. But, there was mostly POD posters. I loved their song, Alive.

I walked very slowly over to the bathroom, clearly aware that Stark was eyeing every move I made. I opened the bathroom door, and peeked inside. There was a bathtub that looked like it belonged in a Hollywood movie, otherwise known as a Jacuzzi, with a shower-head right above it. The toilet looked new, and it was made out of a certain type of wood that I had no name for. (I always have sucked in Wood Shop because I can't name _any_ of the types of woods.)

A double sink was in the middle of the front wall, with a bag that was probably for shaving supplises, and deoderant. There was also a toothbrush, toothpaste, clone, and his keys. The walls were a dark blue, and candles were layed almost everywhere in the bathroom. The floors were made out of the same wood as his bedroom.

"You... okay?"

I jumped in surprise. I hadn't even heard his approch me.

"Yeah. Sorry. I wanted to get a better idea of your room." I stuttered. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"We are going to go a secret pond on campus for a picnic." Stark smiled.

"How did you know about the pond?"

"I have my reasons." He chuckled.

"Well then, let's go." I said, enthusiastically.

Grabbing my hand, he whipped me on his back. Oh, so he was giving me a _piggie-back _all the way there. Not on my watch.

"Put me down!" I yelled, playfully, "Help me!"

He grabbed the stuff with his mouth, and used a hand to open the door, and ran out into the dorm full of kids.

As soon as teens were in view; I yelled, "Help me!"

No one did.

"Here we are."

Stark dropped me off of his shoulders, and I noticed we were already outside in the dark night. A small pond was beside a tall tree, with a picnik blanket ready, a radio, and candles lit all around the scenery. I felt my mouth flap open like a dork.

"Your beautiful." Stark put his arm around me, and kissed me. His lips were moist and soft against mine, and it was passionate- but over to soon.

"Wow." I murmured, "It's beautiful..."

And it was. I have never been so mistified by natures beauty before in my entire lifetim. All I wanted to door was embrace this prett ypond, kiss the tree, and to lay upon the picnik blanket, while watching the poond move in harmony with the wind. I just wanted to be here with Stark forver- and I think my wish will come true.

"Now that was the perfect moment.." Stark whispered, his face inches from mine. I could feel his soft breath on my face.

"Forever." I whispered back.


End file.
